Eindoak Town
Eindoak Town (Japanese: アイントオーク Eindoak) is a location in the Unova region found somewhere between Castelia City and Nimbasa City. It is one of the settings of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. It is the relocated home of the "People of the Vale". Long ago, the Kingdom of the Vale engaged in a war that caused a disturbance in the force that kept the land alive and flourishing, the Dragon Force. Left with no other option, the King of the People of the Vale lifted the Sword of the Vale from the ground, and placed it atop a nearby mountain to ease the Dragon Force's fury. The People of the Vale then began anew, and over time, they erected a village situated along the mountain ridge, where many have come to live. The town now boasts bountiful orchards that supply the town with food. In the anime , , and ventured to Eindoak Town on their travels, wanting to participate in Eindoak Town's Harvest Festival battle tournament. On their way, Ash saved a pair of from falling off a cliff with the help of . Ash managed to get back to his friends through a cavern located near the bottom of the castle. Here he would later find the Dark Stone /Light Stone . As soon as the trio reunited, they found their way to the battle tournament, with a little help from Damon. Victini secretly followed close behind them and it secretly powered up and , allowing Ash to win some of his battles. Carlita realized this source of power, and the group were then properly introduced to Victini. Later, the Mayor of the town, Mannes, told Ash, Iris, and Cilan the history of Eindoak Town and how it came to be. That evening, Damon announced his plan to relocate the Sword of the Vale back to its original location with the help of Victini and / . The descendants of the People of the Vale agreed to this plan, and they allowed Damon to move the Sword of the Vale against Victini's will. This caused the dormant Dragon Force beneath Eindoak to erupt and split the earth into fractions. When the Sword of the Vale was relocated to its new location next to the ocean, Eindoak still remained unharmed, however now without the Sword of the Vale. Eindoak Town made a brief reappearance in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline different from the main series. File:Eindoak Town 2.png|Streets of Eindoak Town File:Sword of the Vale inside.png|Sword of the Vale, the ancient castle File:Sword of the Vale.png|Sword of the Vale castle being reactivated In the games The home Pokémon Movie was made available to players for a specific duration. Inside are Pokémon present in the movie, as well as a Victini . Players may view a trailer in the movie in the area they arrive in, or go to the Sword of the Vale. By tucking in Reshiram or Zekrom from a Pokémon event, players can access a new area in the Island of Dreams and play a game with a Victini waiting there. Completing the game once allows them to unlock a promotion that allows them to obtain a C-Gear skin featuring one of the two Pokémon – the one they tucked in, specifically. Trivia * Eind was used as the OT of Japanese or Korean Victini distributed locally in 2011, a reference to the fourteenth movie 's appearance in Eindoak Town. Origin Eindoak Town is based on a village in . The Sword of the Vale was based on . In other languages Category:Unova locations Category:Anime locations Category:Towns Category:Movie locations de:Eindoak Town it:Eindoak Town pl:Eindoak Town zh:艾茵多奧克